Typical digital rights management (DRM) systems and methods comprise end-to-end structures in which a client DRM module directly and actively communicates with a server DRM module, in order to perform DRM related transactions. A client DRM module and server DRM module typically communicate directly, via a transport layer. The server DRM module can be stateful, and can persist a database. In such systems, the communication scheme for client and server DRM modules can be additional to and can rely on underlying communication schemes. In such systems, the communication scheme for client and server DRM modules can replicate network services that are managed by a hosting system.